Venom
Venom (ヴェノム, Venomu) is a highly-addictive compound engineered to greatly increase one's physical strength, used by Bane. At Arkham Asylum, a new type of Venom appears, called Titan and was created by Dr. Penny Young. Titan causes the physical strength of the user to increase dramatically, but it causes an extreme pain and causes a reduction in intelligence of the user and will lead to insanity. Biography Gallery History Past Messing with the Wrong Drug Bane uses the original Venom to try to hunt and capture Batman to receive the Black Mask's reward from killing him. After being beaten by Batman earlier Bane fights Batman again and once again is beaten after Batman uses his shock gauntlets to stop and then restart his heart to save Gordon and Joker. Being left no choice Bane injects himself with TN-1, a super version of his Venom. In doing so Bane grows to monstorously large and isn't capable of being fought directly. After a struggle Batman is punched threw a wall by the monstorous Bane, but this proved to be his undoing as Batman tied Bane up with the remote claw and electricued him, defeating Bane once and for all. Synopsis ''Arkham Asylum '' Incident A new Venom named Titan is introduced, it's only need a small amount for a Bane-like reaction. The treatment has a price, as the sudden release of endorphins and adrenaline, along with the extreme pain of the transformation, results in the recipient going into a crazed, psychotic state. The subject undergoes not only a size change but grotesque facial and muscular disfigurement, even causing their spinal columns to become exposed. Only the Joker retained his normal personality after injection, as he was already insane, actually enjoying the painful transformation, which in his case caused his exposed spinal column to resemble a set of dorsal fins. Batman, having taken a Titan-filled dart meant for the captive Jim Gordon, chose to resist the change and use the antidote on himself, much to Joker's chagrin. It is possible the drug reduced even Joker's intelligence, for while the fight was a ferocious one, Batman had no trouble finding a strategy to bring Joker down, and defeats Joker at Asylum. Arkham City Incident After Joker's defeat at Arkham Asylum, he becomes sick because of the use of Titan, and plans to poison thousands of people at Gotham City with his contaminated blood that was sent to hospitals, and manages to poison Batman as well. After rescuing Mr. Freeze from Penguin's Museum, Batman discovers that a cure can be made with a sample of Rā's al Ghūl's blood. After defeating the League of Shadows and getting a sample of his remain blood, Batman returns to the old Old GCPD Building, and after being confronted by Mr. Freeze, he discovers that Harley Quinn has stolen the cure, the later is retrieved by Talia al Ghūl. Then Talia forges a plan to make Joker believe he will become immortal due to the Lazarus Pit, after deactivating Protocol 10 and stopping Hugo Strange and his further plans to exterminate every inmate in Arkham City, Batman is confronted by Joker, who has kidnapped Talia, and goes to the Monarch Theatre. When Batman arrives, Joker asks for the cure and Batman, unaware that Talia has taken it, tells that he already has it, then Talia takes her sword and stabs his chest. After reflecting the whole night, Batman notes that there were two Jokers this entire time, but when he goes to tell Talia, Joker shoots her with his gun and reveals that the fake Joker was, actually, Clayface. After defeating Clayface, Batman drinks part of the cure, but Joker stabs him with a blade and causes him to drop the vial, much to Joker disgrace, and he ends up dying in front of the only one who understood him, Batman. It's discovered that Joker had sent Titan containers for certain people, and they are being tracked by Bane for the purpose of destroying the Titan, after destroying all the containers, it's revealed that Bane had taken some containers for himself, and ends up locked in a cage by Batman. See also *TN-1: A stronger Venom prototype developed around the time of the Christmas Eve Incident. *Titan: A super powerful, lethal version of Venom produced by Penelope Young around the time of Arkham Asylum. Notes & Trivia Category:Items Category:Chemicals